Forget Regret
by toscar-eradbecdd
Summary: Lucy comes to the loft to write a artical that could launch her career. She finds that Alphbet City is different that she expected. Kind of a parody. Please don't be offened.  Oneshotish


**Please don't kill me... It kind of pokes fun at Rent. I think that it is funny. But i am me...** **Sorry if it offens**

The young girl entered with her notepad. This could be the break of her career, hard core, breaking news.

Number 7. She read the address on the scrap of paper and the number on door. It was rusty, but what could you expect? She was in Alphabet City after all. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"There is no rent Benny. If you want to bang Mimi you can't she is a work." A male called from the other side of the heavy metal door.

"I'm here about the interview-."

Suddenly before she could finish her sentence the heavy metal door swung open like it was a feather door instead of one to keep the artsy kind out.

"Village Voice right, Lucy?" The same man that she had talked to through the door asked.

"Yeah. I talked to you on the phone about the hard hitting news, or whatever." Lucy said a little thrown off by the man's stunning male-appeal-to-gayness.

"Hi, I'm Mark." He stuck out his hand for Lucy to shake, "I'm desperate. I'm still hung over a girl named Maureen. She's a lesbian. Well at least for the moment."

Lucy clucked a little and responded, "Nice to meet you. I- I guess that was off the record."

Mark shrugged, "Na everyone knows that. She found out when I went through her purse and stuck a picture of myself in there. She didn't like it." Mark sighed remising, then thought of something very important, "Hey can you sing?"

A little hint of rose came to Lucy's cheeks, "What?" She asked thought she had heard the question clearly.

"Do you sing? You know do ray mi far so la…" Mark continued going up the scale until Lucy was sure that he was gay and he had a wing shoved in his closet somewhere.

Lucy's cheeks got redder so much that it was now hard to hide. "No not really, why?"

Mark sat on the couch and began to wallow, "No reason." Lucy tried to sit down beside him and he looked up at her in a glare, "You can't just walk in here." Lucy looked stupidly so Mark further explained, "you have to say something…….bohemian."

"Uhm, like what?"

Mark smiled. "Perfect."

"Ok let's get started." Lucy got out her pen and scribbled a little on the top of her notebook to make sure it was working. Lucy thought of the first question, "Ok what is your normal routine."

Mark sighed, "Well I wake you around 11:00 by Maureen and JoAnn who have normally broke up by then. Some times it is a little earlier but most of the time it is as soon as Maureen wakes up."

Lucy sat down in the chair while taking careful notes. "And this Maureen, she is the same one you are hung up over? Did you guys break up as regularly as Maureen and Joann do?"

Mark chuckled a little, "No I just let her cheat." Mark debated making his next remark but he decided to go for it, "I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

"Why not?"

Half of a smile came out of Mark, like a twelve year old boy in sex-ed. "Well, Roger and Mimi did it there last night."

Lucy stood up faster than Mark had ever seen anyone stand up, "Oh, well, where would be a safe place to sit?"

Mark looked around the room, "Well you could- oh wait. Um, there is that –no I forgot about that one. I……I think that it would be better just to stand."

"Ok, moving on so what is the next thing that happens in your day?" She asked trying to concentrate on her work.

"Well let's see after Maureen and Joann have there morning breakup. They get back together. Then I look for coffee, but there never is any. Well not any that is liquid, at least any more." He laughed again; he was doing that a lot. "Then I go out filming."

Lucy saw a potential story, "What do you film?"

"Not much, normally I just stand around and sing. Oh, last week someone threw money at my feet," Mark acted overly happy. "Ok moving on so at two, we have life support."

Lucy suddenly felt sorry for Mark, having AIDS. Bummer. More than she wanted to ask what was life support like? She combined the two questions into one, "What do you do at life support, I mean what is it like having AIDS?"

"Oh, I don't have AIDS. I just love the singing." Mark crossed his hands over his chest and started swaying and humming a Rolling Stone song.

"Singing?"

"Yeah, it's great. We just all stand around and sing." Mark sighed again. For heavens sake could he not be more creative? "I love the singing it is so free and open."

"Oh, so after life support you. What do you do?"

Mark thought that she would be able to guess by now, "We all sing around on the tables."

Lucy nodded she should have guess that. She opened her mouth to ask another question but at that moment Mark started counting. "Five…. Four…. Three…. Two…. One.."

Once he said one, another man walked through the door. "Look Mark, I didn't do it I swear." He was crying. "I just need one shot, just one Mark, please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Oh look I have to go." Lucy slipped out the door while think about how impossibly hard the article would be

**Ok, please review**. .


End file.
